


Oblivious

by sassyFruit



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, FWP, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Humor, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, hyukjae being whipped basically, this is my first fanfic btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 02:11:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18682015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassyFruit/pseuds/sassyFruit
Summary: Hyukjae is whipped for Yesung and his dumb dumb ass doesn't notice it.I had to do this since there's barely yehyuk ffs in this world





	Oblivious

**Author's Note:**

> I'm tired of crumbs, please comeback strong yehyuk
> 
> This may be kinda of oc sorryyy

Hyukjae has been suffering from this crush for a while now. His friends had introduced this quiet but explosive senior to him and, giving the guy's reactions, Hyukjae couldn't help but pick on him. He then made it into a habit, and before he could notice, he was anticipating the attention the older one would often give to him.

The naive freshman thought he would eventually get over it like any other silly crush he had so far, but he couldn't be more wrong and straight up whipped. So that's how he basically ended up kissing the hyung he would annoy to no end, enjoying the moment more than he could ever admit.

Yesung, on the other hand, was shocked. The abrupt smooch had interrupted their argument over who had better taste in fashion and it left him in absolute confusion. 

He couldn't deny that Hyukjae definitely made a good first impression on him when they first met, which was shattered as soon the brat started the unceasing teasing. Maybe it was the thought of his feelings not corresponding that eventually made him blind over his own intentions or the simple fact that Jongwoon was in fact, that dumb.

“Ah… I’m- I’m sorry… you just looked…”, said Hyukjae while pulling away, noticing how crazy the situation was. Yesung was still really close, staring quietly at him while waiting for his junior to finish his sentence. 

“...so cute” Hyukjae said almost whispering, hating how fast his heart was beating. They kept looking at each other, the embarrassment getting to the ‘oh-so-confident’ Hyukjae as he started averting his senior’s gaze, distancing himself after what felt like a century of awkward silence. 

Apparently, however, a century was the time needed to process all of this mess, because just then, Jongwoon pulled Hyukjae closer and leaned in for another kiss. Jongwoon was soft and warm this time, eyes closed, still cursing Hyukjae in his head. The younger one nervously responded to the kiss, trying to hide his excitement. 

Yesung clearly felt how needy Hyukjae’s lips were on his and was totally amused by it. When they finally broke the kiss off for air, he couldn't help but tease the other “How did I not noticed it before?” he said, thinking out loud. “You're dumb, hyung, that's why” Hyukjae said in a mocking tone, getting flicked in the forehead for it.

They brought their lips together once again though, kissing and kissing as if they were compensating all the wasted time they were NOT making out because of their stubbornness. Yesung laid his hands around Hyukjae's hips, tilting his head as the other threaded his fingers through his black hair. 

Both were a mess, but Hyukjae definitely sucked harder at hiding it. His embrace was tight and his kiss hungry, euphoria still tingling in his stomach. Yesung kept controlling the pace while deepening the kiss, not minding how pressed and close together their bodies were. 

Warmth kept on increasing which led to Hyukjae let out a suppressed moan, which caught both off guard. He then brakes the kiss to hide his face in embarrassment in his hyung's shoulder. The younger felt mortified, he was definitely not expecting it to be as noticeable and needy but it was loud and clear, even to Yesung, how much he was enjoying their time together.

Hyukjae was small and quiet in the other's embrace until he heard Yesung chuckling. He was already waiting for the mockery then but felt his hyung's hand petting his head instead. "Shh it's okay…"

"Why are you laughing then?" Hyukjae whispered, sounding more petty than intended, making Yesung laugh even more. The freshman then raised his head pouting “this goddamn bastard had no businesses looking this handsome.. ”

"I can't help it when you're this cute!" Yesung said poking his junior philtrum in a warm smile, melting Hyukjae right away. He was so happy he felt like he would burst at any point, he couldn't believe he was depriving himself of this before. 

"See, you SO like me, you're even spacing out!" Yesung kept on poking the younger one above his lips. Hyukjae then snapped, kissing his hyung for the millionth time that day. "Your philtrum fetish is still weird, though" 

Yesung then flicked Hyukjae's forehead, also for the millionth time that day.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first fanfic ever and English is not my first language so.. feel free to point out any mistakes :^)


End file.
